


Ever After

by R_Rolling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Grey Harry, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Sexual Content, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry's sixteenth birthday everything changes, lies are uncovered, allies are discovered, love comes into play, and Harry needs to know...is he on the right side of this war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I am not J.K Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to write about him :D

**Chapter One: Birthday Surprise.**

_Italics are for parseltongue_

**Bold is for Harry thinking**

Underline is for Tom and Harry speaking together through their minds. 

 

 

July 30, 11:45 pm 

Fifteen minutes. Just fifteen minutes until Harry turned sixteen. Fifteen more minutes to figure out what had been going on the last few months. 

Three months ago Harry's arms, shoulders, and back begun to itch like crazy. His hair straightened out and grew all the way down to the middle of his back, and cutting it would only make it worse. His skin was getting paler, and he often found his uncle and cousin starring at him, like they would a pretty woman when she walked by. 

Ten minutes now, and his back was itching, his shoulders were on fire. 

Pain lanced through him at the five minute mark. 

Exactly a minute before midnight Harry passed out from the pain, leaving him to go through the transition pain free. 

* * *

 

The first thing Harry noticed when he sat up in his small bed the next morning was that he could see perfectly...and his glasses were on the small bedside table. Harry stood up and walked across the room with a lithe grace he'd developed over night. 

He made his was to the mirror he had on the wall and gasped. 

His eyes were such a dark green that they were almost black, no longer bright, but more alluring. His skin was snow white, and his hair darkened to raven black. He got a little taller, bringing him up to 5'5. Everything seemed perfect. 

Until he took his shirt off, his scars were all gone, but running from lower back, to shoulders, then down his arms and to his wrists was a giant tattoo of wings. On further analysis, the tattoo seemed alive, and then suddenly as if a switch flipped in his brain the tattoo grew, came to life, and expanded. 

He had wings...real life wings. Big long black ones, the feathers were soft, and sensitive. It was...incredible. 

"Boy!" His uncle slammed into the room, Harry yelped and his wings sunk back into his skin. "Get over here boy!" 

Harry moved timidly, yelping when his uncle caught a fist full of his hair and tossed him onto his bed. 

Vernon ripped his pants off, Harry was crying and struggling, trying to get away as Vernon worked his cock inside of Harry. 

"Stop!" Harry cried "Stop it now!" 

"You've been wanting this huh slut?" Vernon laughed slamming home "oh yeah, been wanting this since you've changed, begging me to take you, changing to get my attention" 

There's blood running down Harry's legs now, tears streaming down his face rapidly. 

It's horrible, the blood making the push easier, Harry's gut churns at the slick slide and pull of his Uncle's cock inside of him. It's so big, and Harry is so small. 

Harry isn't really surprised when Vernon presses down on his stomach and they can both feel the tip of his cock deep inside of Harry. "Please stop" Harry sobs into his own pillow "Please stop" 

"You don't want me to stop you slut, you like this, you want this" 

"No please, please stop, Uncle Vernon please, I'll be good, I'll do chores, please stop!" 

It's a blessing when ten minutes later of begging, and harsh words, his Uncle shudders and comes inside of him. Then pulls out "you made a mess on me boy" Harry's too busy sobbing to listen anymore, he's still bleeding a little, even as his Uncle leaves. 

Harry's owl, Hedwig, who'd been locked in her cage, has picked the lock to death, and lands next to Harry. 

"Please send for help Hedwig" Harry cries "I don't think I can stand up" 

Hedwig trills softly and then takes off, flying as fast as she can. 

Harry's getting sleepy from blood loss, and allows himself to be sucked into blackness. 


	2. A New Light

**Chapter Two: A New Light**

 

Hedwig managed to fly to Hogwarts in record time, she just about smashed the Headmaster's window in until he let her in. She flew around the room trilling loudly as Albus Dumbledore looked on, worry set in his eyes. 

"What is it Hedwig? Is Harry in danger?" 

Hedwig landed on his desk, nodding the best she could. 

"Horrible danger?" nod "life or death" another nod "let me get someone to help" 

Albus raced to the floo, and called up Severus Snape since he was the only other teacher in Hogwarts at the moment

"Yes Albus?" Severus asked when he came through. He was in his usual black attire, but he hadn't been brewing so he'd left out his usual flame resistant potion, his hair hung in soft curls around his shoulders, making his eyes a soft charcoal instead of their usual intense black.

"Harry's owl has flown in, she's in quiet a panic, will you accompany me to Privet Drive?"

"Of course, shall the bird come with us?" Severus nodded at Hedwig, who trilled at him softly before flying to his shoulder and settling down

"I believe that it's a yes" Albus chuckled, the older man held out his arm to Severus, and with a pop they were gone.

* * *

"Merlin" Severus put a hand over his nose and mouth, the stench surrounding house number 4 was horrible "that's the mating call of a new born Veela who hasn't learnt how to control it  yet" 

Hedwig took off from his shoulder, screeching like a banshee 

"None of the wards have been broken" Albus said checking "there's nothing wrong" 

"We should see if that Veela stench is Potter" 

"Why would it be? He has no creature blood" 

"James Potter had Veela blood all throughout his line, I'm guessing Lily did too, because it smells like a pure blood Veela" Severus started for the house, Albus soon following him. 

Severus knocked on the door of Privet Drive, a slender woman answered, a look of fear and regret swimming through her eyes. Severus immediately recognized this horse-faced woman as Petunia Dursley, Lily's older sister. 

"Tunny" Severus greeted, a look of recognition flashed 

"Severus" She rushed out onto the lawn pulling him with her "you have to get that boy out of my house!" 

"Mrs. Dursley, Harry is the safest..."

"They're raping him! All of them upstairs now! He stopped screaming a long time ago" 

"What?" Severus asked, dry mouthed, eyes wide 

"Something happened last night, on his birthday, he changed...became...unimaginably beautiful over night, but Vernon and Dudley" she started sobbing "started acting different, leering at him, wanting to touch him, and last night, he changed, and then this morning. Vernon raped him, and then Dudley soon after, and then the neighbors came, joined in! It's still happening oh Severus! You have to save him! I may hate the boy but I wouldn't wish any of that on that boy!"  

"Now, now" Albus cut in "these are pretty serious accusations"

"You!" Petunia gasped "you're the one who paid us to take him!" Severus turned his glare on Albus

"I'm going to go get him" and then Severus was gone running like a bat out of hell to the house.

* * *

The scene Severus walked in on, made his stomach churn, and his lunch climb upward. There were men all over the room, in various states of undress. A little bed in the corner was dirtied with blood, and on top of it lay Harry Potter, naked, bloody, whimpering, and broken.

His owl was on his stomach, wings flared wide, warding off any other men. A big muscled man was on the floor, dead, his eyes had been pecked out.

Severus started throwing stunners at the unsuspecting....monsters, working his way to get to Harry Potter.

Petunia raced in then, Harry's trunk in her hands "Hedwig" she greeted the bird "Harry has stuff hidden under the floor boards right?" the owl trilled softly "which one?"

The owl flew over and tapped a piece of the floor with her beak, Petunia opened it up...but saw nothing, until Hedwig moved the invisibility cloak. Petunia grabbed stuff by the hand fulls, tossing it all in the trunk, until the little hide out was empty. She grabbed his broom, which was in the wardrobe "is there a way you can make this fit in his trunk?" 

Severus shrunk it mindlessly as he poured potion, after potion down the barley conscious Harry's throat. He cast a few cleaning charms over the boy before shucking his outer robes and bundling him up.

"Shrink the trunk" Petunia demanded, and as Severus did she picked it up and put it into his pocket

"Hedwig" Severus whistled, the owl landed on his shoulder, cooing at Harry softly.

"Get him somewhere safe Severus" Petunia gently touched Harry's hair "get him safe...and away from that man you were with...he's no good"

"I'm taking him nobody else knows the location of, so don't worry, he'll be safe...and around people he can trust"

"Good, tell him when he wakes up...that I'm sorry...and good luck"

"I will relay the message...goodbye Petunia" and then Severus was gone,  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading :)


	3. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

It took a week for Harry to wake up, and when he did it was to someone gently running their hands through his hair, and humming a soft tune that he'd never heard before. 

"What's going on?" Harry groaned 

"Harry" it was a familiar voice to his right...away from the hand in his hair "how do you feel?" 

"Like I got run over by a bus, what happe....oh god I'm going to be sick" 

"No you're not, here this is an anti-nausea" Harry grabbed it and knocked it back, sighing in relief when his stomach settled 

"I can't place your voice, and I can't see" 

"It's..oh I'm going to regret this later, it's Professor Snape, Harry, but you can call me Severus" 

"That's a mouthful" Harry complained 

"You may shorten it if you wish....your mother used to call me Sev" 

"Kay" Harry groaned, softly stretching out his back "you saved me" 

"I did, Hedwig flew to the Headmaster, he and I came to see what was wrong" 

"Dumbledore?" 

"Yes Harry" 

"Where is he?" 

"There are some things I must explain to you, but first you need to eat, I'd put you in a healing coma" 

"M'kay...whose petting me?" 

"Would you have a panic attack if I told you?" 

"No...too sleepy" 

"My name is Tom" a silky...very familiar voice spoke softly 

"Sev?" 

"Yes Harry?" 

"Is Voldemort petting me?" 

"Yes Harry" 

"Oh okay" Harry promptly passed out. 

* * *

 

"Harry?" Severus asked gently, nudging the young boy 

"I'm up" Harry muttered 

"You fainted" 

"Voldemort was petting me" 

"He's gone now, had to call a Death Eater meeting" 

"How am I here?" 

"I brought you here" 

"I meant how am I still here, shouldn't he of killed me by now?" 

"The Dark Lord does not wish to kill you" 

"He doesn't?" 

"Things have changed Harry, this is one of those things I must discuss with you, I've brought food though, so you can eat while you listen" Severus helped Harry sit up "it's mostly fruit, there's toast as well, I want you to eat until you're full, do not push yourself, and do not try to cutting it up into small pieces to make it seem like you've eaten" Severus told Harry sternly, giving the boy a look that made him smile a bit 

"I'll try for half, is that okay?" 

"That is fine Harry, please eat" Harry nodded and started scooping up fruit to try 

"What's this?" Harry asked starring at the half a hard fruit that has weird looking balls in it 

"It's a pomegranate, have you never had one?"

"No...they never fed me anything expensive or nice"

"I see, well this is how you eat it" Severus broke off a small chunk, before grabbing a few of the seeds "you pop the juice sac's with your teeth" He demonstrated, but cut off when Harry started giggling uncontrollably...which soon turned into racking sobs.

Severus gently moved the try of food, and sat on the bed, pulling the broken boy into his lap, he'd never dealt with this before...he didn't know how to make it okay

"Do you know any nursery rhymes?" Tom asked from the door

"No" 

"Do you know any music?"

"Yes"

"Sing to him, or hum, hold him until it stops, and don't stop rubbing, rub his back, or run your hands through his hair"

"I...cannot take care of children"

"You have to try Severus, he needs YOU right now"

"I...I can't"

"You'll learn, but I'll help this time" Tom came over and sat on the bed, gently putting a hand on Harry's head to run through his hair "listen, this is a muggle nursery rhyme, learn it" Tom took a breath and started

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird won't sing, Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat, and if that billy goat won't pull, Daddy's going to buy you a cart and bull, and if that cart and bull turn over, Daddy's going to buy you a dog named Rover, and if that dog named Rover won't bark, Daddy's going to buy you a horse and cart, and is that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in town" 

Harry had stopped crying, and was now gasping against Severus' chest

"Harry? Can you take a deep breath for me please?" Tom crooned "you'll hyperventilate if you keep gasping like that" Harry tried, but he couldn't stop gasping, he'd never cried like this in his entire life, and he actually felt light headed and dizzy

"Dizzy"

"Okay, taker a deep breath" Harry did, gasping a bit "now hold it....keep holding...now let it out slowly" they repeated that until Harry could breathe normally "better now?"

"Yeah...sorry"

"Don't be, it's natural"

"Sorry for sobbing all over your robes" Harry peeked up at Severus through his long fringe and eye lashes

"It's quite alright, they're washable"

"Can...can I try eating again?"

"Of course"

Severus grabbed the tray "what made you giggle the first time?"

"You bit into the...."

"Pomegranate"

"Pomegranate, and it was a dark purple color...it looked like you were wearing lipstick"

"Ah, yes I see why that would make you giggle...are you alright now?"

"Fine"

"Harry don't lie"

"I'm not!"

"Harry" Severus glared "do not lie to me"

"I feel sick...in my chest like after a flu, and my head hurts...really bad, and I've never cried like that before"

"What else hmm?" Severus grabbed a pain potion for both Harry's chest and his head

"Um..."

"Emotionally? How do you feel?" Tom asked softly, handing Harry a napkin after the boy bit into a juicy peach

"Sad...angry, tired, empty...it's all very confusing"

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm sad because...I'm just sad, I don't know why"

"You're lying to me again Harry"

"Sorry" Harry whispered

"Can you tell me why you're sad?"

"Can...can I tell you when it's just you and me?"

"I actually have to go take care of a few things" Tom stood "Nigini will be right outside, hiss for her if you need it"   

Harry watched Tom leave before setting his tray of food aside "I'm sad, Sev, because none of this would have happened if it weren't for Dumbledore"

* * *

 

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, moving to sit on the bed, while handing Harry pain potions for his head and chest 

"Dumbledore hurt Tom as a kid, Tom turned into Voldemort, Voldemort killed my parents, I have to live with my Aunt and Uncle because I'm an orphan, I got raped because I don't know what I am" 

"Oh child" Severus scoot forward and allowed Harry to crawl into his lap, the boy was so small for his age 

"Sev?"

"Yes?" 

"Old families have manors right? Passed down through generation" 

"Of course, I have one, but I do not live in it" 

"Then why instead of hiding out in Potter manor, did my parents hide out in Godric's Hallow?" Severus froze at the question "because no one is supposed to be able to see old family homes unless they're part of the wards, or they're family." 

"I-I don't know Harry" 

"And why did they have a ward on that house, when family homes have blood wards that no one can pass who wishes to harm the members inside" 

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" 

"Every day" it was silent for a while "he knew" 

"Hmm?" 

"Dumbledore knew...that I was being abused...he knew" 

"He...knew?" 

"Summer between second and third year was pretty rough, they realized because of Dobby, that I couldn't do magic outside of school, because Dobby levitated a cake over my Uncle's boss's wife. I begged before summer fourth year to stay at Hogwarts, I was scared, Cedric was dead, and I knew I was going to have nightmares, but he told me....he told me that it'll help make me into a good solider, to have the anger and need to kill Voldemort when the time would come" Harry shuddered gently "that summer my cousin almost killed me, and then the dementors came, and I had to use magic because they were killing my cousin, and as much as I hate him I couldn't help but save him...he was just a kid...a bully, but he didn't know better. And then all of fifth year he ignored me" 

"Harry...I think Dumbledore...might be the enemy here" 

"I...I knew that Sev, the moment he denied me to stay, I knew" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank you guys for reading and commenting. It means so much to me. You all made me smile this morning when I went to check on me story. I love reading your comments so please keep them coming, and I try to reply as often as I can. Sorry if updates are sporadically all over the place, I'm usually updating while dead tired of while in the middle of something ahaha.


	4. Meeting The Death Eaters Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys, I love all the wonderful feed back I'm getting :D

**Chapter Four: Meeting The Death Eaters Part One**

Tom, (which reminded Harry....why did he look human? Why wasn't he reptilian anymore?) had been absent for a week. Severus had been coming in every morning at 9 o'clock with a breakfast that was slowly getting larger, yesterday he managed one whole pancake and a hard boiled egg before he felt sick.

Harry had woken up at 5 o'clock this morning though, and he couldn't go back to bed, so he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, and on shaky knees...stood. This was the first time he was standing on his own, Severus usually had a wheel chair for him, and the on time he needed the bathroom when only Tom was around, the man carried him. 

" _Nigini?"_ Harry hissed to the sleeping snake, she'd taken up sleeping a long his body or winding herself around his feet for warmth. 

 _"Yes? Oh!"_ Her top half shot in the air, her tongue flicking rapidly to check for danger  _"What do you think you're doing snakelet? You're not supposed to be standing on your own"_

Harry just smiled at her " _I'm fine, my legs are a little shaky but I feel okay"_

_"Where do you plan on going?"_

_"The kitchen, I'm a bit hungry actually, do you wish to come with me? To be able to get Tom if I fall?"_

_"Yes Snakelet...as if I'd let you go on you're own"_ Nigini dropped to the floor to slither along slowly with Harry's wobbly steps  _"silly child, thinking he'd leave without me"_

It was funny actually, the moment Harry met Nigini she had curled around him and deemed him her human snakelet, which is another word for a baby snake. Ever since she'd taken to mothering him, Harry was not complaining, he loved Nigini, she was truly amazing. 

_"Nigini"_

_"Yes snakelet?"_

_"I love you"_

_"Oh my darling"_ She nuzzled his bare foot making him giggle  _"I love you as well"_

They were silent the rest of the way to the kitchen. There were house elves bustling about, but when they heard Nigini they all bowed low to the floor 

 _"Do they always do this?"_ Harry asked softly, shifting uncomfortably in his spot 

_"Yes snakelet, you must order them,_

"Er...hi" none of them moved " _is it possible for me to give them the day off?"_

_"I believe so, I've never seen Tom do that before"_

"Alright...I uh...give you all the day off" 

"Y-young master" one house elf trembled "we've...never been given the day off" 

"You don't have to be scared of me" Harry smiled "I'm a bit...different from this lot here, but yes...I'd like to give you the day off, you may leave for today, and do not come if you're called, I still have yet to tell the others, and if there are any more of you around the house they may leave as well" 

"Oh...thank you young master! We is so grateful!" another yelped, and within seconds they were gone. 

" _Do you eat here in the kitchen or do you hunt?"_ _  
_

_"Tom has steaks in the...fr...freeesssseerrr, he gives me"_

_"Freezer"_ Harry corrects " _would you like one?"_

_"Yes please"_

Harry found a good sized steak in the freezer and held it out to Nigini, who practically attacked it making Harry laugh. 

Harry hunted around in the kitchen while Nigini was swallowing her steak, finding all sorts of things to make for breakfast " _will it just be Tom and Severus for breakfast Nigini?"_

" _Tom is housing a few Death Eaters, I would suggest having your wand on you just in case, because crazy woman is here"_ Nigini hissed back, curling in a ball the best she could 

" _Bellatrix?"_

_"That is her name, she is jealous of me"_

_"I can understand that...so how many in all?"_

_"Tom, Severus, all three of the Lestrange people, Rabastan, Rudolphus, Bellatrix, Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, that is all"_

_"Ten people? Do you know if any of them only eat vegetables?"_

_"I know what vegetarian's are Snakelet, Blaise and Rabastan are vegetarian's"_

_"Perfect thank you"_

_"You do know that you're not supposed to be down here yet, Tom is afraid the Death Eater will hurt you"_

_"I can take care of myself"_

Harry and Nigini hissed to each other for a while, while Harry was making omelettes for everyone.

The very first person to come into the kitchen was a man, he had brown hair cropped short, dark brown eyes, and only raised an eye brow at Harry

"Where are the house elves?"

"I gave them the day off"

"Okay, and you're making breakfast"

"Yes" Harry grinned "so tell me are you Rabastan, Rudolphus, Antonin, or Evan? Because I know the rest of them men in the house"

"Take a guess"

"I'd say either Antonin or Even, because you don't look like someone who'd either be married to Bellatrix, or be the brother of someone who married Bellatrix, but I'll narrow it down and say you're Evan, because I've heard Antonin is Scottish"

"You're correct" Evan sat at the table as Harry handed over an omelette and a tall glass of orange juice "what's in it?"

"Sausage, cheese, ham, and hash browns"

"Sounds good"

Another man came in, his wand out cautiously "what's going on?"

"Breakfast so who are you?"

"Rabastan" 

"Oh good, Nigini told me you're a vegetarian so I made you an egg white omelette with spinach and artichoke cheese mix"

"Alright?"

"Oh sit and eat Rab, the boy didn't poison it"

"Tom would kill me if I did that" Harry laughed "is it okay Evan" 

"Perfect, thank you" 

"Harry!" 

"Morning Sev" 

"What are you doing down here" 

"Making breakfast" 

"You gave me a heart attack, I went to see if you were up, and you were gone, warn me next time damn it" 

"Sorry Sev, I was feeling useless, hanging around doing nothing" 

"You haven't run into any trouble have you" 

"Not yet, but that's why I have Nigini with me" 

"Do you have your wand?" 

"Always" 

"Will you be fine long enough for me to shower?" 

"I've been doing fine on my own before you got up" 

"Okay" Severus sighed "just...sit down if you get tired, no over exerting yourself, and yell for me if you need help" 

"Yes Sev" 

"Be safe" 

"Go shower" 

"Yes Harry" Harry laughed as Severus walked off. 

Moments later Draco and Blaise walked in together 

"Ah my other vegetarian!" Harry danced over to the two bewildered boys and handed them each a plate "it's egg whites, spinach and artichoke with cheese. Draco, yours is sausage, ham, cheese and hash browns" 

"Potter, what are you doing here?" 

"Ask Severus, he's the one who brought me here" Harry shrugged  _"Nigini can you warn me before Bellatrix comes in?"_

 _"Of course Snakelet"_ Nigini slowly moved, climbing up Harry's arm, and resting around his shoulders  _"so warm"_

Harry giggled "Nigini that tickles" 

"Oh that's frightening" a man with a deep accent shuddered "bloody snakes"

"You must be Antonin" Harry handed the man his food, then explained what was in it.

"This has to be the weirdest thing, I've ever had to sit through" Eva laughed "so the joke now goes, Harry Potter makes breakfast for a bunch of Death Eaters..."

Harry rolled his eyes "more like a bunch of death eaters don't know I poison their food" Harry watched as everyone stopped eating, then burst out laughing "I'm joking!"

"As long as my food isn't poisoned" a voice said from behind

"Morning" Harry smiled over his shoulder at Tom

"What are you doing up?"

"Had a bad dream couldn't go back to sleep" Harry shrugged

"You could have woken me up"

"Right, wake up a dark lord while he's sleeping, real smart" Harry rolled his eyes

"And my house elves?"  

"Were all to happy to have the day off" it was Tom's turn to roll his eyes 

"Mine?" Tom asked grabbing a plate 

"Yes" 

"Is it good?" 

"I don't know I haven't tried it" Tom grabbed his fork and dug in 

"Hmm, good, here" he put a steaming bite to Harry's lips 

"Mm, it is good, now go eat" 

"I have to eat in my office, have stuff to take care of, find me if you need me" 

"Kay" Tom kissed Harry's cheek, nodded in greeting to his Death Eaters, and left. 

"It got weirder!" Evan laughed as Lucius came in. The blonde stopped at the sight before him before raising an eye brow to his son 

"Don't look at me, I've only been awake for ten minutes" 

"Hi! Your foods there" Harry pointed 

Severus came back just then, making his way to Harry "okay brat, where's my food?" 

"Right there, Tom's up already came in" 

"Good, how are you feeling" 

"Fine" 

"Don't lie" 

"Okay, my shoulder's hurt" 

"How?" 

"I think it might be...my uh...inheritance" 

"Take off your shirt then" Harry sighed, then placed Nigini on the counter and took his long sleeved shirt off "let them out" 

Harry's wings came to live with a sharp crack 

"You have to let them out at least twice a day, they're new, you have to use them or they'll get weak" 

"Yes Sev" 

"Have you eaten?" 

"Not yet, I'm waiting on..." 

 _"She's coming"_ Nigini hissed 

"Never mind" Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door, just in time for Rudolphus and Bellatrix to come through. They both pulled their wands as well 

"Potter" she hissed 

"Hello Bellatrix, I've been waiting for you. I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that I will not harm Bellatrix Lestrange unprovoked, so mote it be. Now can you do the same?" 

"Bella" Rabastan snapped "do it" 

"Rab.."

"No Dolf he's been nothing but cheerful and nice all morning" 

"Bella" Rudolphus motioned

"I...Bellatrix Lestrange swear on my magic that I will not harm Harry James Potter unprovoked, so mote it be" Harry lowered his wand

"Good now, both your breakfasts are over there, you can check them if you want, but I didn't do anything to them...well except cook them" Harry shrugged

"Why are you here Potter?" Rudolphus asked, checking over his breakfast, ad then his wife's

"Ask Sev" 

"Severus?"

"I'll let the Dark Lord explain"

"Let me explain what?" Tom asked coming in with his empty dishes

"Why Harry's here"

"Because I wish for him to be, do not question me"

"Tom" Harry snorted "that's no way to talk to your pets" he teased

"You shut up" Tom hissed, but then shocked everyone, but Harry and Severus by laughing after "Harry is here...because I trust him, and because...he's switched sides in the war...unofficially" Tom added when Harry gave him a look "he's...grey at the moment, but with time, there will be no doubt Harry Potter will be on the dark side" 

"Do you have cookies?"

"It's to early for muggle references Harry" Severus shook his head "way to early"

"I'm not going to answer that question" Tom rolled his eyes "Breakfast was good though, thank you"

"Glad you enjoyed it"

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet"

"Sit then" Tom pushed him down into a chair, before making an omelette himself, then cut out the middle of it, plated it, and handed it to Harry "eat all of that, half a glass of juice, and keep it down, and you can go flying today" Harry pouted, but started eating anyways "don't pout at me"

"If you're mothering does that make Sev my dad?" Severus choked behind him, and Tom rolled his eyes

"I am not mothering you..I am..."

"Mothering"

"Brat"

"You love it"  


	5. Meeting The Death Eaters Part Two

**Chapter Five: Meeting The Death Eaters Part Two**

Harry sighed, looking wistfully out the huge manor window in the foyer. It showed a beautiful view of a lake, and a field that was part of Tom's property, Harry wanted to go outside so bad, but he'd thrown up his breakfast and Tom was worried, so he couldn't leave the house. 

"What are you doing?" a soft but commanding voice asked from behind him, it turned out to be Lucius Malfoy 

"Looking at the lake and field" 

"Why aren't you out there playing with the other children?" Draco, Blaise, a boy named Theodore, and a girl named Maya were all outside playing

"I couldn't keep my breakfast down, and both Tom and Severus need me to eat and stay healthy before I can play" 

"You couldn't keep the small breakfast down the Dark Lord made you?" 

"No, it was too much" Harry sighed softly, tracing patterns on the window sill "I wanted to go play, but Tom said no, then I asked if I could go out with a book, but Severus is worried I'd catch something, because it's cold, and I'm too small" 

"What happened to you Mr. Potter? I've never seen you looking so run down?" 

"My...muggle relatives don't like magic" 

"I take it there's more to it than that" 

"I'm...a Veela I think, I don't exactly know...all I know is that on my birthday I got wings..and looked beautiful, but my uncle came in and he..." Harry shut his eyes, flashes of the night and following day were making themselves known "he raped me...and several other men from the neighborhood joined him"

"Veela have something called and allure, Mr. Potter" Lucius started, sitting on the window seat next to Harry "it's mostly to call for their mate, now before the first major magic war, the Veela allure could only be felt by the intended mate of that specific Veela, but during the war many magical creatures, such as Veela, Werewolves, Vampires, Neko, Nymphs, and Incubus/Succubus were all rounded up and experimented on, Grindelwald and his men wanted to make the perfect indestructible army. In these modern times, Vampires can walk in the daylight, Werewolves...who when they turn used to be like muggle wolves are now feral ugly looking things, Neko who used to have claws and many wild cat like creatures now only have the tail and ears, but can also get pregnant naturally despite gender. Nymphs who used to only reside in swamp areas now can live anywhere, but the change hurt them and they are endangered. Incubus and Succubus used to sleep with women and men just because, but now they are forced to have sex to live. And finally Veela, the allure now calls to everyone. Trained fighter Veela can use it to call partners, or distract enemies then kill them while they are lusting over the Veela"

"That's awful" Harry muttered "Sev has given me potions every morning, until the house is empty, then I can train with...whoever Tom is going to pick to make sure I can control the allure"

"I will most likely be the one training you" Harry looked up in surprise "shocking isn't it? For a family who spews pure blood supremacy everywhere, we sure aren't pure bloods"

"You're a Veela?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, the entire Malfoy line is Veela"

"Then why do you...spew?"

Lucius chuckled "My...adoring wife Narcissa is the one who spews actually, my son and I put masks on, to hide who we truly are"

"Why hide?"

"My father ended up skipping the Veela blood, he hated the other Malfoy kin for it, because they were Veela and he was not. He taught me to hate Veela and hate anything that didn't have to do with being a pure blood, I was set to marry Narcissa before my 17th birthday. On my birthday I turned...I'd actually been spending the weekend with my grandfather, and he helped me control the Allure and my father never found out what I was. I had to marry Narcissa to keep up appearances...it was a twenty year contract"  

"But don't Veela have mates?" 

"They do" Lucius smiled sadly "Severus is mine" 

"Sev is your mate! Wait..is that why he's upset all the time?" 

"Severus has been very patient" Lucius twisted a ring on his finger that Harry just noticed "after I turned we promised each other, that as soon as the contract with Narcissa expired we were going to get married" 

"How long till the the contracts up?" 

"five months" Lucius smiled "I've been planning the wedding already, Severus doesn't know about it yet" 

"Do...do you think I could help?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Sev rescued me...he cared when no one else did, it would be nice to be able to say thank you in such a sweet way" 

"On two conditions Mr. Potter" 

"Anything" 

"One...you call me Lucius" Harry smiled and nodded "two, you be the ceremonial bonding ally" 

"What does that mean?" 

"Technically Wizard's don't get married they get bonded, but Severus has always wanted a wedding, so instead of traditional wedding vows and suck we're going to add the bonding ceremony. A trusted friend of both partners is the ceremonial bonding ally, your job will be as we're saying vows you will tie a yellow bow around my neck, and then Severus', you attach a white bow connecting the two yellow ones, then an orange bow will be tied to the white, where you will tie a green bow around our wrists and connect it to the orange one, then a blue bow will hang from the green, and you will tie a purple one around out ankles, and finally a red one around our waists. They will all glow, and we will be bound together" 

"That's intense...and I accept" 

"Thank you Mr. Potter" 

"Harry" 

"Harry then" 

"Lucius?" 

"Yes Harry?" 

"Why did my allure only attract men? My aunt didn't feel a thing" 

"Your mate will be a male then, if that's the only gender you attracted" Harry tilted his head 

"But I'm not gay" Lucius smiled at the innocent boy 

"You do not have to be gay to be in love with a man" 

"How will I find my mate?" 

"After you learn to control it, you'll start letting it out subtly, and it will make a few people uncomfortable, and you have to promise that if any of the death eaters or really anyone in the manor try to attack you then you have to find either Draco, myself, or Severus" 

"Why only you three?" 

"Because we're already mated" 

"Draco has a mate?" 

"Technically" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Draco's mate hasn't been born yet" 

"How does that work" 

"As soon as his mate is born he will know, now Veela don't immediately get attracted to their mate sexually, they will always, always wait until their mate is ready and willing" 

"So...he'll be the child's best friend?" 

"Yes, no other child could be any safer than with a Veela as their mate" 

"When will we be able to plan?" 

"In one week...when Severus returns to Hogwarts" Harry frowned 

"I'm not going to be able to go back am I?" 

"No Harry...I'm sorry child" 

"No it's okay....Severus explained to me about Dumbledore...but what about my schooling?" 

"You will be home taught by some of Tom's most trusted, Severus will floo in every other night to teach Potions, Evan Rosier will be teaching you our spin on Defense, Roudolphus will teach Charms and Transfiguration, I will teach you to control the allure, and if you have any other subjects you wish to take or learn about in general you can tell the Dark Lord and he will provide"

"Well, I'd like to learn maybe...a different language"

"Like what?"

"French mostly, some Latin too"

"I speak French fluently, Severus speaks Latin, because he gets most of his dangerous potion ingredients from the Latin black market"

"What about learning more about Magical Creatures, we learn car of magical creatures, but it's nothing like you were telling me"

"I can help with that as well"

"Um...and I'd like to learn about my family history" Lucius frowned

"You've never learned about your history?"

"No one ever bothered to tell me, and I don't know how to do it on my own"

"Well first you have to see what your parents left you"

"Gold"

"The Potters, were the richest oldest pure blood family, next to us Malfoy's there has got to be way more than just gold, plus without a doubt you are the heir to the Black line as well"   

"I..wouldn't know" 

"Merlin's saggy left testicle we have to get you to Gringott's as soon as possible". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long to update guys, but I've been having some personal issues lately, please don't be mad at me.


	6. History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of sulking and wishing for pain pills right now because of my incredible tooth ache...I bring you the next chapter!!!!!

**Chapter Six: History Lesson**

Harry stood next to Lucius in the large entrance hall of Gringotts. Lucius had told Tom they were going to Gringotts, and then put Harry under a bunch of glamours and they took a port key to Diagon Ally. 

Harry didn't understand why Lucius was freaking out because Harry had never looked into his History. Little did he know this trip was going to turn out to be more than a little history lesson. 

"Whose your bank keeper?" Lucius asked softly once they were in the building 

"Er...I don't know" 

"Who brought you to your vault the first time you visited" 

"A Goblin named Griphook" 

"Very well" Lucius cleared his throat "I have business with Griphook" he announced to the Goblin sitting in a high chair behind a desk "I require a personal meeting with him and my companion" 

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, Griphook may be found in his office to your right" Lucius said nothing, but turned and stalked to the office, Harry timidly following him. 

Lucius knocked on the door and then entered, waiting until Harry was all the way in to shut it "We need to speak Griphook" 

"Lucius Malfoy" Griphook greeted "and...Harry Potter?" Harry lowered his hood 

"Hello" 

"You are indeed the bank keeper for Harry right?" 

"Yes" 

"I need a full report on anything he owns, we need to see the Black will and the Potter will, along with any other will with Harry's name on it" 

"Give me ten minutes" Griphook scurried away and Lucius sat heavily in a chair 

"My parents had a will?" Harry asked softly 

"Harry, I promise I will teach you all you need to know about yourself and the wizarding world, I swear it to you now, on my magic" something thick filled the air 

"What was that!" 

"My magic making a promise to yours" 

"It felt weird...foreign" 

"My magic meet with yours, it's supposed to feel weird" Lucius smiled at Harry 

"Gentlemen" Griphook scurried back in, arms full of documents "what first?" 

"The wills, how many?" 

"Three, we'll start with the Potter's" Griphook set something that looked like a muggle CD down on the table, it lit up and suddenly Harry could see his parents 

"Oh Merlin" Harry sat down looking at his father and mother 

"This is the final will and testament of James Potter" his father started 

"And Lily Potter nee Evans" his mothers softer voice chimed in "Harry if you're watching this, we're really sorry buddy"

"I suspect we've died before we got to really know you and you us" James smiled sadly "if that is the case, know your mother and I love you very much Prongslet, nothing in the whole universe could change that" 

"First off we want to say" his mother began "that my Sister Petunia and her wretched husband are to never ever get custody of our son" Harry choked "the first person who gets custody of Harry is going to be Sirius Black, if Sirius is unavailable, it goes to Remus Lupin, and if he too is unavailable it goes to Severus Snape" Harry's eyes got wide 

"Now Snape if you're there...I want to say that I'm sorry..." Harry spoke up 

"Can we pause this somehow?" 

"Harry?" Lucius asked, as Griphook stopped the disk 

"Sev needs to be here" 

"My floo is available" Griphook said 

"I will floo Severus" Lucius got up, and not five minutes later Severus stepped from the fire 

"Harry what's a matter?" 

"Can you replay it from when my mom starts the list please?" 

"Of course" Griphook did so, Sev sat with Lucius, the black haired man looking at Harry worriedly, until he heard Lily say he was to be Harry's Guardian 

"Oh my" 

"Now Snape, if you're there, I want to say that I'm sorry" Severus sucked in a harsh breath "We were cruel to you, and we had no reason to be, we went further than we should have and I apologize for that, please don't let your hatred for me get in the way of you taking care of Harry if it comes to that. That brings us to possessions, to Sirius Black we give ten thousand galleons, to Remus Lupin we give ten thousand galleons, and to Severus Snape we give ten thousand galleons, please whoever is taking care of Harry use this money to help him, and yourself in any way. Next we give Albus Dumbledore and the Order fifteen thousand Galleons. To our son Harry Potter we give the rest of our possessions, Property and monies have been listed"

"Now Harry, your father and I are both pure blood Veela, at the age of Seventeen you will undergo a painful transition, the Veela blood will have awoken. Despite the rumors you may have heard about him Lucius Malfoy is your best bet on learning how to control yourself, go to him" Lucius smiled softly 

"Harry we love you and hope you are safe and sound wherever you might be" the screen flickered and went blank 

"Sirius Black cannot receive the ten thousand galleons because he is a criminal, what would you like to do with that money Mr. Potter?" 

"I...would like to create a separate vault to put that money in please" 

"I will have a key made for you, now is there any money you would like to rescind?" 

"The money for Albus Dumbledore, put that in the new vault as well" 

"Of course, on to the next will then?" 

"Yes" 

Griphook put a different disk down, and a picture of Sirius popped up, much younger and healthier looking "If you're watching this, that means I've bitten the dust" Sirius grinned like the dog he was "I give one million galleons to my friend Remus Lupin, have at it old friend. The rest of my money and property and other possessions go to my godson Harry Potter. I already know about James and Lily's deaths, this is the morning after they were murdered" Sirius sighed "I'm making this because I know I will be going after that rat, Harry I'm sorry, I love you" he flickered off 

"The last one is that of Godric Gryffindor" all three men opened their eyes in shock "it's written, it states that the last living heir of the Gryffindor line will receive all of Godric's personal belongings, property, and monies" 

"I'm Godric Gryffindor's last living heir?!" Harry asked shocked out of his mind 

"you are but all I need is a drop of your blood, the key to his vault will appear to you if you are" 

Harry put his hand in Griphook's wrinkled one, the goblin poked him in the thumb with a long needle and a drop of blood fell onto the old scroll. The parchment drank it up, and suddenly there was a key laying on the parchment 

"You are indeed the last heir to Gryffindor" Griphook put the key aside "these papers detail the Potter vaults" Griphook handed the papers to Harry. 

There was a list of everything inside the three different vaults, then everything that had been removed from them. 

5,000 galleons converted into pounds for the Dursley's

5,000 galleons for Dumbledore

It went on like that until around the time Harry turned eleven 

3,000 galleons for the Weasley's 

1,000 galleons for Harry. 

"what?" Harry asked softly, tears welling up in his eyes "why...why would they do this to me?" 

"Harry?" Severus asked concerned 

"Every months Dumbledore took out 10,000 galleons" Harry started shakily, "5 for himself, then 5 converted into muggle money that went to the Dursley's, it's like that all the way up until I turn eleven then it's 3,000 extra for the Weasley's, and then it lists the 1,000 I take out each term for school" 

"That was not under your or your parents consent?" Griphook demanded angrily 

"No...I knew nothing of this...I didn't even know I had two other vaults" 

"Oh Harry" Severus sighed softly, bringing the Veela in for a hug 

"Don't worry Mr. Potter every Knut will be taken back, I will also make you a new key, the old key that Dumbledore has will be useless" 

"Griphook, I want 50,000 galleons from the main Potter vault to go into the one we just set aside,and I want 1,000,000 from the Gryffindor vault to go into that one we set aside." 

"Of course, is that everything Mr. Potter?" 

"I now own the House of Black correct?" 

"Yes Mr. Potter" 

"I want that cleared out of all occupants, and I want the current Fidelus charms off, then a new one put up with me as the secret keeper. I also want the deed to Gryffindor Manor put in that vault to be set aside"

"Yes Mr. Potter, everything will be done by tomorrow morning, we will deliver your vault keys to you at once"  

"One more thing...can I change the name of House of Black?" 

"Of course" 

"Rename it Snake Sanctuary" 

"Yes Mr. Potter" 

"That's all" 

"Come Harry, let's go home" Severus tugged the Veela to the fire place where all three men disappeared in the flames. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments telling me how I'm doing.


End file.
